The Watcher
by CynicalWorks
Summary: The experimentation...freedom was death.
1. The Girl in Black

The Watcher

_Prologue: Two years after the meteor incident, everyone is living some what peacefully in separate parts of the world. The threats of Sephiroth have vanished…at least to the publics knowledge._

I

The Girl in Black

There is a small, seemingly abandoned hut, off the city of Wutai. A curious little thing that no one goes near, what with it's shattered glass windows and broken door. Inside, it is a mess, a little one room hut formerly owned by a weapon's maker, now dusty and decrepit shack with a tattered rug on the floor.

But, what people don't know is beneath that seemingly ancient rug is a door, leading to a spiral staircase. Down those thousands of dark and slightly uneven steps, there is another wooden door. Outside of the door, a hacking cough can be heard, getting louder and more pronounced as the door is opened. There is a small room, dressed like a living room, with a small faded blue couch in the middle. Along the wall are dozens of books, both old and new, most of which are stacked up beside the couch. There are two doors that go out of the room, one on each side. The left is a kitchen, where a young women is standing at the stove, mixing a variety of herbs into a steaming cup of water. She is wearing loose black pants, and a tight cutoff top. Her long brown hair cascades down to her lower back, and it shimmers in the light of a bare bulb, located in the reinforced dirt ceiling. She picks up the white teacup and carries it over to another door in the shadowy back of the kitchen. They very front parts of her hair are a brilliant silver. Opening the door, she walks into a candle lit room, where a figure is lying in bed. Walking carefully, she goes to the bedside and pulls up a chair.

The man in bed raises a pale hand, weakly, and the women grasps it with her free hand.

"Here…drink this. It'll stop the coughing for a bit." she says in a soft voice and the man nods faintly. She hands him the glass, and watches him drink it all. Putting her hand to his forehead, she shakes her head at the warmth of it.

"Are you leaving today…?" The man whispers, his voice harsh from the coughing.

"You shouldn't be talking, it'll weaken you…"

"Please, answer me…"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry I will be back soon, I promise."

"This medicine…it always leaves me so sleepy." His green eyes were half closed already, and his hand was going slack in hers.

"I know, but you need it." Standing up, she grabbed a large black overcoat, and prepared to leave.

"Wait. Take my sword…" He motioned over to the corner of the room, where a large sheathed sword was. She nodded and put it's strap around her.

"My friend will be here to look over you soon. Goodbye." The man with silver hair watched her shut the door, then fell asleep, his head falling to the side.

Meanwhile, at a local bar in the city of Midgar, a young women with long brown hair was busy serving up customers, filling their glasses with ice cold brew. She hummed as she worked, barely hearing herself in the noisy bar. She didn't notice a blond haired man walk through the double doors, large sword on shoulder, until he sat down at the bar.

"Cloud?"

"Hey Tifa, long time no see." Tifa beamed at the sight of her good friend. It had been two years since she had seen him, and he didn't look any different.

"Whatcha want?"

"

How about one of the usual?" he winked.

"Cloud…you don't have a usual…"

"I know, I just always wanted to say it. Just fill me up with a beer." Tifa chuckled and shook her head as she cleaned out a large glass.

"So what have you been up to these days?"

"Oh not much really, just been doing random jobs and such. You?" He took a large gulp of the drink she handed him, and a small stream of froth dripped down the side of his mouth. Wiping it off with the back of his hand, he waited till she was finished yelling at a few drunks to put their clothes back on.

"Sorry about that. Me? I've just been running the Final Heaven, business has been booming."

"That's always good."

"So have you heard from anybody lately?" She was referring to the old team they had had in the days of Meteor and Sephiroth.

"Not really…I just got done with a job with Barret, we were helping build a house up in Coral. He came down here with me, but he's back at the hotel. Um…I know that Cid went back to Rocket Town after flying around for awhile, and Yuffie went back to Wutai, but that's all."

"Ah, I see. So you haven't settled down yet then?"

"Nope." he grinned and finished off his beer. Outside it had gotten dark, and Tifa yelled out, "Last call!" The entire bar moaned and bodies began to shuffle out, carrying some of their friends with them. She began to clean up, Cloud helped by putting up chairs.

They both went outside, as Tifa locked up Cloud gazed at the sky, his Mako lit eyes gleaming for a moment.

"Thanks for helping me clean up and stuff."

"No problem." They began to walk down the now emptied streets, a light wind rushing past.

"So where are you staying?"

"Up the road just a bit."

"Okay." She was going to ask if he minded if she walked with him their, but since they were already, she didn't bother. They were silent for awhile, until she stopped and turned, hearing a strange noise.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, looking confused.

"I hear something…like running almost…" Cloud listened, and he too heard the definite sounds of feet striking dirt. Drawing his sword, he stepped in front of Tifa a little, who was adjusting her gloves. In the murky distance were they had just came, a large black figure was running towards them. It looked like a large dog, with someone or something on it's back. They tensed up, as it stopped in front of them.

It was a large black wolf, with deep blue eyes. It snarled, showing pearly fangs, and someone jumped off it's back.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, but the person said nothing, it's face and figure still in shadow. It stepped forward, and they saw it was girl with a long black coat on. Dark shades covered her eyes as her hair sailed in the now rising wind. Tifa gasped as she saw the front of it was silver, the rest a dark brown.

"Who ARE you!" Cloud demanded more fiercely.

"Are you him? Are you Cloud Strife?"

"Answer me first!" He pointed his sword at her, and in an instant she drew a long familiar sword.

"The Masamune…" Tifa whispered, and Cloud growled.

"Where did you get that?"

"Answer me, are you Cloud Strife?" The girl's voice was calm but with a hint of annoyance to it. Tifa stepped in front of him, "He is. But who are you?"

"My name is Lokilos." she sheathed the Masamune and patted the wolf on the head, "This is Blade, he won't do you any harm. Nor will I."

Tifa nodded, and forced Cloud's sword down.

"How did you get the Masamune?"

"I'll explain everything, just not out here. Do you have a place where we can talk?"

"Yes, my bar." Cloud shot a look at her, and she returned it with the same intensity.

"Fine, but I don't trust you." He jabbed his finger at Lokilos.

Back in the bar, Lokilos sat down in a chair, while Tifa and Cloud sat on bar stools. Slowly, she took off the glasses, revealing a vivid green right eye. The left was yellow, and had metal surrounding it, the went off to the side of her face. Tifa tried not to look, but Cloud stared and Tifa elbowed him.

"You two know Sephiroth?"

"Very well…yes." Cloud said reproachfully. Tifa merely nodded, still wondering about this strange girl.

"We defeated him too, I killed him personally. And if you're here for-"

"Stop it!" Lokilos yelled, cutting off Cloud's rant, "I know what you've done, you…you **murderers!**" Tifa looked taken aback, "Wait a minute, if you know what we did then you should know what he did too."

"Yeah he burned down my home!" Cloud shouted, standing.

"That wasn't his fault!" Lokilos retorted, and Cloud smirked.

"Then whose was it?"

"The Jenova cells, they are a virus. They controlled him, brainwashed him, made him do those things."

"And how would you know?" Cloud said softly, dangerously.

"I'm his sister! I grew up with him! Everything Hojo did to him he did to me as well! Why do you think my eyes look like they do?"

"Then how come he never talked about you?"

"Because I was a failed experiment…" she sat down now, "I got out of control…and I did something…horrible." Tears shown in her eyes, "I killed off half of the staff…right after they burned my records. They were trying to gas me…and I killed them all to escape…" Cloud sat down now, deflated. Tears ran freely down Lokilos's cheeks and her voice trembled.

"I had the v-virus too…but I g-got control of it somehow…I tried to find my brother, to help him but I couldn't. He had been shipped off in a SOLIDER mission, and ShinRa was still a-after me. I saw everything…the burning of Nibelheim, the slaying of Aries…all of it…I was powerless to stop."

"I'm sorry…" Tifa sat next to her, "So you followed us the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry…we…we are murderers…I'm sorry we killed him."

Cloud scoffed, "I don't believe her."

"Cloud!"

"He's not dead…"

"What?" They both exclaimed, and she nodded, "After the battle, I saved him…nursed him back to health. Except…after the virus left his body…he got real sick…and I can't heal him. If I don't soon…he's gonna die…Sephiroth's the only family I have left, I don't want to lose him."

"I understand." Tifa said, "But why do you need us to help?"

"There's this one herb, called the Tears of the Lily. It's a rare herb that only grows in a place called Nagri, a small island far from here. It's the only thing that'll cure him now. I'd get it myself, but I have no means of getting their and I'm not strong enough to go on my own, because of the monsters on the island. Sephiroth, told me to find Cloud Strife, because he was strong and would help me."

"I'm not helping anybody because I don't believe you!"

"I thought you would say that…so, I'll take you to see him."

"Sure, I'll go see your 'brother' but if this is all just a big hoax," he fingered his sword, "You'll be sorry."

"I'll go too, I want to know the truth." Tifa stood up, "Cloud, do you think we should find everybody again? We'll need the Highwind."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Guess we'll start out tomorrow." Lokilos smiled, "So you'll help me?"

"No. I'm going to see if you're really telling the truth, then I'll decide." Cloud stated firmly. Tifa glared at him, "Don't mind him. You can stay with me tonight."

"Thank you very much. And you can call me Loki."


	2. Barret's Decision

_Authors Notes: This is a story I wrote about a year ago, a sequel is coming soon. I'm in the process of fixing the html so as to put it now only on this site but on my own. I love reveiws...please reveiw me, or else I won't get any better._

II

Barret's Decision

Tifa's apartment was by a local Chinese food restaurant. It was a series of pale blue buildings, all quiet and peaceful looking. Hers was the third one up and as they ascended the stone stairs, Tifa snuck a look at Loki. The girl walked with her head down, solemn and deep in thought.

Arriving, Tifa walked over four doors, and took out a small key from her pocket to unlock the door.

"Um…what happened to Blade?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll find me in the morning."

"Please excuse the mess, I was in a hurry this morning." Tifa said apologetically as she hurried inside to straighten some things. Walking inside, Loki gazed around the room, while shutting the door behind her. It was a small place, they were standing in a kind of dining room slash living room. There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling in a dim corner, and various gloves sprawled about a small desk. Loki looked at them with mild interest, many were just brown well worn work gloves, but some had crystal looking spikes coming from the knuckles, others were adorned with brass.

"They do work really well." Tifa said from over her shoulder.

"How long have you been training?"

"My whole life practically, this was." The cheery eyed host directed her to a bedroom. It had been hurriedly cleaned, and the bed straightened.

"You can have this room."

"No, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No it's okay really. In fact, I insist." Going into a small dresser, she pulled out some oversized clothes.

"You can wear these tonight."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"No it's okay, I haven't had company in ages." Tifa smiled, "I'm staying up for a bit, but I'll be in the living room if you need me." Loki nodded, and Tifa left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Taking off the sword and jacket, Loki locked the door and began to remove her clothes. Looking down at her body, she suddenly became ashamed of her scars and old wounds. Feeling rather dirty, she adorned the night clothes and went to ask Tifa if she could use her shower.

A squeaking of a chain could be heard, as Loki stepped into the light of the living room. Tifa was training, punching the heavy red bag with all her strength. Small beads of sweat glistened on her toned upper arms as she railed combos into the bag. Loki leaned against the white wall, she enjoyed watching people train, as she was constantly impressed by their skills. Tifa stood back, panting lightly and drank deeply from a nearby water bottle. Noticing the guest standing in the corner, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just wondered if I could use your shower."

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Loki nodded, and the shirt slipped down, exposing her upper left arm. It was tattooed with a series of numbers and a name.

"What's that?"

"Oh…that. A tattoo put on by Hojo. It was my number."

"3217? All the numbers I've heard of were like 1 through 20."

"I never did understand the numbers. I think it was the number on my tank…"

"Tank?"

"That's were I was kept, unless they had me in a tube, but that's when I was being tested on."

"Wow…I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright…it's good to talk about it sometimes, you know?" Loki smiled softly.

"That's sounds like something I would say." Tifa stepped closer, and looked at the tattoo again. Under the numbers, the thick black dye read SHINRA.

After her shower, Loki sat on her bed, shining the Masamune with a small cloth. She didn't hear Tifa enter.

"You really love that thing don't you?" Loki jumped and turned around, startled. Tifa held up her hands, in mock defense, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, I'm just a little skittish. But yes…it reminds me of my brother, it comforts me."

"I wouldn't see that sword as 'comforting'." Tifa closed her cinnamon eyes, remembering all of the tragedy that sword had inflicted.

"I know…but, you don't truly know my brother as I do."

"What's he like?"

"Well…he's kind and can be really funny. He's always there for me…always knew how to make me smile…" Loki's voice trailed off in a distant memory. Tifa tried to imagine Sephiroth as Loki described him.

"Does he…you know…hate us?"

"Ask him yourself. Whenever he talked about all of you…he got lost in his emotions."

"He cried?"

"Yes."

"Sorry…it's just hard to imagine Sephiroth crying."

"I understand." They fell silent for a minute, Loki stared into the swords blade, her reflection staring back at her.

"You miss him?"

"Yes…and I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, we'll find it for sure. Now we better go to bed." She stood and smiled faintly, "Night."

"Goodnight." The door shut, and Loki sheathed the sword. Laying down, in between the cool white sheets, she stared up at the ceiling, before falling asleep.

The next day, they met in front of Cloud's hotel. He still looked disgruntled at Loki's arrival. The shaggy black wolf cast a lingering glance at him then looked over at his master.

"Barret bought Aries's old house, the lease came through, that's why we came here." Tifa's heart sank a little, as she had hoped that he had come back to see her.

"We're going to meet him there then?"

"Yep. Let's go, and everyone keep up!" Cloud walked off briskly and Tifa yelled at him to wait up. Loki patted Blade's head and followed.

Their travel through the transverse slums was short as most of it was still rubble. The people had partially rebuilt Sector 7, although it's size was greatly reduced. At last they arrived at the calming state of the flower garden's outside of the familiar old house. Cloud almost expected Aries herself to walk out of there and greet them, and he caste a disdainful eye on the silver banged girl.

The wooden door opened and a little girl with large brown eyes and matching hair greeted them.

"Hi Marlene!" Tifa waved and Marlene ran to her old friend, her pink dress fluttering. Barret met them at the door as well and greeted Cloud.

"Who's the new chick?"

"Sephiroth's supposed younger sister."

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Barret pointed his gatling gun fist at Loki, "Tifa, take Marlene and get outta the way!"

"No stop!" Tifa said, "She needs our help."

"Why? Her brother's dead, why does she need us?" Cloud sighed, Step inside and I'll explain."

"Lemme get this straight. Your brother is sick with hell knows what, and you expect us to just jump up and help you? All because he didn't really do it?" Barret raised a heavy eyebrow.

"No…I'm just asking."

"Well, my answer is no."

"Barret!"

"What? Did you forget what he did to you? To us?"

"That's why I'm going. I want to find out what really happened." Tifa exclaimed, crossing her arms. Cloud rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Look, I'm going too for that same reason, the point is are you in or not?"

"I told ya Cloud, I'm done with this business. The planet is safe, ShinRA is demolished, I'm done with it. Besides, I got no one to watch Marlene."

"What, the marshmallow man is goin soft on me?"

"I aint no damn marshmallow, spiky!"

"But are you going?" Tifa put in gently.

"No. I'm gonna be here for my Marlene, Sephiroth is done with as far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure as hell not doin' nothing' for that freak!" Barret pointed at Loki, who just stared.

"A freak…" she said softly, looking at the floor.


	3. Search for Vincent Valentine

_Notes: MMmm...alot of jokes in this chapter. Comedy is good for the brain_

III

The Search for Vincent Valentine

"I told you I still had it." The storage door opened with a bang and Cloud gestured toward the red and yellow buggy.

"Uh…does it work anymore?" Tifa ran one gloved finger over the windshield. It took off about an inch of dust, and she looked skeptical.

"'Course it does Tif," Cloud walked over the door of the vehicle, and put his hand on the handle, "You just have to…" he struggled to open the door, "Show it…" more struggling, "Some LOVE!" The handle broke off as Cloud yanked on it with all his might.

"Yeah…love." Tifa rolled her eyes, "Lets just rent a car."

"No way, this one WORKS." Cloud finally pulled the door open with a giant creaking sound, and got in. Fumbling for the key in his jeans, he motioned for Tifa to get in.

"Nope. Not doin' it."

"C'mon Tif…we don't have enough money rent a car." A hand fell her shoulder and looked over to see Loki smiling, "Maybe we should trust him. After all, it would take too long to walk." Tifa sighed, "You don't know Cloud…"

With a sputter; the engine came life and backfired, causing both of them to jump. "Get in already!" He yelled over the cranking noise coming from the car. Tifa threw up her hands and gave in.

"You know where we're going, right?"

"Course I do. We go north."

"Actually it's west…"

"I thought more of east…"

"North damnit!"

"Cloud, we'll hit the forest if we go north!"

"I'm sure we'll hit one going east too."

"Um…guys…" Loki said over the bickering in the front seat, "We need to go through the gate, people are starting to yell." They had been sitting at the gate for a full 15 minutes, and traffic was building up behind them. A series of horns were starting to go off, and Cloud, thoroughly exasperated, floored it forward.

"Slow DOWN you manic!"

"Not until you say we're going North!"

"You're going to kill us all!"

"Say it Tifa!" He glared over at her, almost hitting a tree, if Loki hadn't pulled the wheel to the right. Cloud hit the brakes, and she nearly flew into the front seat. Tifa's head cracked against the dashboard, and she cursed loudly.

"Never touch the wheel!" Cloud looked over the seat, at Loki lying sprawled on the floor.

"Fine, next time we'll just run into the tree."

"Stop it all of you!" Tifa yelled, rubbing her soon to be bruised forehead, "Okay…where are we going?"

"The island of Nagri is north of Wutai, I suggest we head to that direction.

"We should get more people though, if the island is as dangerous as you say." Tifa closed her eyes in though, then she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Let's find Vincent."

"Vincent? Mr. Apathetic ex-Turk?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, "We don't even know where to start."

It was true. After the meteor incident, Vincent had left while they were in Costa Del Sol. He had left a simple note at the check in counter for them, saying that he was going somewhere quiet, where he could live in peace.

"But he IS a good fighter." Tifa pointed out.

"Still…"

"What about the ShinRA mansion?" They both looked back at Loki, who was smoothing out her hair, "It's the only quiet place I can think of. Besides, I don't think he would go start a new life anywhere…"

"Okay, then we'll head to Nibelheim." Cloud nodded and drove off.

Hours later, the sun was setting, and Tifa was asleep in the front. Cloud drove without blinking, and Loki was gazing out the window. Suddenly, she pricked up her ears. In the back, Blade did the same, his fur ruffling and he began to growl at the sky. Loki looked back at him, then saw what he was staring at.

"Cloud…" she said very slowly, "Stop the car, and wake up Tifa."

"Why? What is it?"

"Trouble, just do it." For once, the blond haired man didn't argue, and shut off the engine. Loki stepped out of the car, followed closely by Blade who growled louder. Cloud stepped out as well, drawing his trusty sword, followed by a yawning Tifa.

"What's up guys?" Cloud looked up to the sky, and Tifa gasped a little. Something was swirling in the clouds, making them ebony colored. The wind began to pick up, and they all tensed up. Cloud looked over at Loki, who had drawn the Masamune. She was looking up at it with terrified eyes. He felt a little uneasy himself, the wind had changed and a strange smell, the rancid smell of death, had come around them.

Then everything stopped. The sky hung still and all was silent. Tifa tried to speak, but found that no words came. Her hand went to her throat, and a spike of fear was injected into her bloodstream. As soon as it had stopped, it all came crashing down in a flood. A giant black monster hit the ground with tremendous force, throwing them all off their feet. It was at least 30 stories tall, with gleaming black scales. It looked like a dragon on two feet, but instead of arms, it had whipping tentacles. Four eyes opened on it's massive head, all blood red and gleaming; it opened a mouth with rows and rows of ivory teeth, and let out a tremendous roar. The mere sound of it, defened them, and Blade attacked first. He jumped at it, his size dwarfed and it at one of the tentacles. Instantly, it wrapped him up and they could hear the cracking of bones as he was drawn up into a mouth that was in the middle of the tangled mass.

Loki screamed with rage, and charged. "COME BACK!" Tifa yelled and ran after her. Jumping in the air, she punched the creature in the stomach, as Loki sliced off it tentacles, like she was slicing hot butter. Flying back, Tifa shook her head violently, punching that thing was like punching steel, she would need materia for this. Pulling out a shining green orb, she clutched it, and conjured up searing flames, igniting the monsters left arm.

Cloud held up a red orb and yelled, "BAHAMUT!" The giant black dragon came down from the sky, and was instantly eaten by the monster. Cloud gawked, "Damnit!" He rushed forward with his sword held high.

Another fire blast came from Tifa, followed by ice. Loki catapulted off the monster and yelled, "STAND BACK!" Her hands began to glow and she pushed her energy into the sword. It pulsated and glowed white. Racing forward, she jumped high, till she towered over the creature and thrust down with her blade. Screaming, she drove the monsters head in two, and a spark of hope rose in Tifa's stomach. Taking the opportunity, she used the Ultima materia, the green beams throwing the creature back.

Loki tried to jump off the creature again, but a tentacle grabbed her ankle. It whipped her around in the air, and threw her into the ground. The audible sound of something cracking was heard, and she cried out.

Seeing Loki fall, Cloud grabbed a cure materia and cast it. As the sparkles fell down on her, the creature grabbed him and pulled him towards it's gaping mouth.

Tifa, horrified, saw the creature's head pull itself back together, strand by strand, like some sort of black goo. Hearing a wild cry, she saw Cloud being taken up and ran after him. Grabbing onto another tentacle, she cast lighting and the creature shook as the electricity shot up it's body. Cloud fell to the ground, a little burnt, but otherwise fine, and in the corner of her she saw Loki standing up.

Loki, put two fingers to her enhanced eye. Closing them, she could feel the great power surging up from her body and into her eye. Lowering her fingers, she opened her eyes and let loose a blast that would later create a 50 foot crater. It was a giant white beam, that burst into the chest of the monster. Hitting the mark, it staggered back, then, curiously, stood still. Everyone did as well, and then Loki remembered the after effect of the power. It caused her enemies to blow up.

Turning, she started to yell for them to get down, when it swelled up and blew, sending mixed chunks of green blood and black goo across the landscape. The shockwave threw them into the air, and she could see the azure ocean flying below them.

_We're done for…it's all my fault…_

She closed her eyes in sorrow, and waited for the end to come.


	4. In the House of the Strange

_Notes: Language warning_

IV

In the House of the Strange

The first thing she went felt upon waking was pain. Crippling pain from her abdomen and back, Loki figured she must have fallen a long way. But she was not dead? Opening her eyes, she found herself in a small bedroom. A little wary, she looked around the room with her eyes slowly. No one was there, just the still brown walls, and the one door to the north end of the room. Moonlight filtered in through the window, casting an eerie glow.

She looked down at herself, gingerly moving the white sheet that lay on her. Her clothes were still on her, but there were large bandages under her shirt, wrapped tightly around much of her chest and abdomen. Bracing a hand on the wall, she struggled to lift herself, biting into her lip to keep from crying out. With effort, she managed to dangle her legs over the side of her bed, and look around the room from a better view.

"The sword!" she gasped, and looked around wildly for it. It was no where to be found. Getting up, the pain in the back of her mind now, she opened the door and saw a hallway in front of her. There was a banister next to her, as the left side of the hallway was part of a staircase, that led down the bottom story in the middle. Walking herself forward, slightly pulling with arm, she listened for any signs of life.

As she reached the top of the staircase, she heard a faint song being played on the piano. It sounded dark and lonely, and she headed down to see who was playing it.

There in the corner of a large dark room, was a man clad in a long cloak the color of red wine. He was playing the piano with precise fingers, and Loki's eyes fell on his left arm. It was a sort of gold claw, that looked sharp and deadly, yet it was making the most beautiful and haunting music. Stepping forward, the floor creaked under her weight, and the man jumped with surprise. Turning quickly, his crimson eyes widened slightly as he saw her standing there in the doorway.

"You should not be up, in your condition." He said in a smooth baritone voice. Long black hair framed his pale face, and it stuck out in places where he had a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He stepped forward then stopped, "You do not run from me?"

"No. I know you, you're Vincent Valentine."

He looked puzzled,"Have we met before? Because I don't remember you."

"No we never met. Let me explain…" Loki began to tell him all about Sephiroth and her mission, all of which he listened to, nodding occasionally.

"I see." Loki tried to step forward but a sharp pain crippled her and she tumbled forward. Vincent caught her before she hit the ground and sighed, "I told you, you should not be up." Loki looked up at him, caught his eyes and blushed. Then she pushed herself off of him, "I'm fine." she said shortly. Vincent looked a little hurt at being shoved away, and said nothing.

"How did you find me anyway?"

" …You fell through my roof." he pointed up at the now patched hole in the ceiling, "It's a miracle that you survived."

"Doesn't surprise me…my body's healing capabilities are higher than a normal person's." She was still embarrassed, but didn't know why.

"I know. I read all about you while Hojo had me in that god forsaken lab." He looked at her with distant eyes, not truly believing that Lucrecia's daughter was here before him. She had her eyes, or once did, as it had said on the birth certificate. She had her hair as well, Lucrecia's long locks, excepting the silver the Jenova had created.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice shook him out of his memories and he shook his head.

"Not at all…" Vincent bit his tongue. He had almost said Lucrecia at the end of that sentence.

Just then, the front door burst open.

"Honey I'm HOME!" Cid's rough voice rang out and Vincent shook his head.

"Please stop saying that Cid…" The blond man walked into the room, dragging what looked like two drowned people.

"Look Vinnie, I brought dinner." he threw them on the floor, and Loki's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Cloud! Tifa!" She dropped down to them, and shook them, "Are you okay?"

"Relax chick, they're still breathin'." Cid lit up a cigarette, which Vincent snatched out of his hand.

"No smoking." He crushed the butt under his shoe, and Cid looked furiously at him.

"Of all the lousy, fuck it! I'm makin' tea!" He stormed off into the kitchen, where they could hear pots banging around. Vincent chuckled almost inaudibly, and a groan came from Cloud as he opened his eyes.

"Oh geez…did I die? Why am I all wet? Where's Cindy?" he looked up at Vincent, "Cindy! You turned into a guy!" Vincent raised an eyebrow and kicked Cloud with his foot, "Simpleton."

"Ohh…my head…" Tifa rose and rubbed the bruise on her head, "What happened?"

"I found ya in the ocean that's what happened!" Cid's voice rang from the kitchen, followed by another crash and a loud curse.

"I lost Cindy…" Cloud put his arms around Tifa, "You'll have to do…"

"What!" She slapped him and he fell over in a giant spiky mess.

"What happened to you guys?" Loki asked, and Tifa thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah! Cloud and I fell into the ocean after that giant shockwave. I dragged him over to a boat and both of us must've fallen asleep."

"Yeah, sorry about that shockwave…"

"That came from you?" Loki explained about the after effect of the beam, and Tifa nodded, "That was a nice attack."

"I've never heard of that monster before…" Vincent said softly, handing Tifa a dry blanket and throwing one over Cloud.

"Oh thanks Vince, hey, we were looking for ya too."

"I was informed by Lokilos about that."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I don't forget things I read." He said softly.

"Psh, well you forgot to buy cream at the store." Cid came in carrying a teapot and a bunch of cups. Setting them on a table that Vincent had dragged over, he poured everyone a cup.

"Tea, Cid?" Cloud asked as he joined Tifa on the couch, blanket wrapped around him.

"Yeh, calms the nerves." Vincent rolled his eyes, and blew on the hot liquid.

"So how long have you guys been living together?"

"Vincent, you didn't go gay did you?"

Vincent almost spit out his tea, and Cid did.

"GAY! I look GAY to you boy?" Cloud's eyes went wide, "I don't know about Vinnie here, but I'm sure as hella 100 straight!" Vincent choked on his tea at this.

"Ookay, sorry I asked." Cloud drank deeply from his tea and Cid shot him dirty looks from across the room.

"No Cloud…I'm not the one who likes to dress up as girls."

Cloud blushed and gulped his tea down, "Who told you?" Vincent just shrugged and Cid fell over laughing.

You damn transvestite!"

Cloud blushed more, because now the whole room was laughing. Cid, eyes watering, got back up on his chair, "Woo, that's the most fun I've had in awhile now."

"But seriously, why are you two together?" Tifa asked politely.

"Ah well…I got kicked out of Rocket Town, and Vinnie here let me stay, till I can get a place of my own."

"What did you do?"

"Gods, you didn't rape a midget did you?" Cloud put in, snickering, and Cid sneered.

"Shut up and drink your goddamn tea!"

A little while later, they had all retired to their rooms, and Loki was beginning to undress for bed. Her wounds were almost healed, and she would be able to take off then bandages soon.

Removing her shirt, she looked over at the black sheathed weapon on the bed (it had been downstairs with Vincent) and thought of her brother. She hoped he wasn't too ill by now, and to calm herself she began to act like she was speaking to him. In her head, of course.

"You were right. They are going to help, even Vincent and Cid, and with the Highwind we'll be even faster. I never knew they would all be so nice." Loki removed her pants, deciding to sleep in her undergarments alone.

The door opened quickly, and she looked over, shocked. Vincent was standing in the doorway, staring right at her.

"F-forgive me!" he stammered, quickly looking away and slamming the door behind him, a crimson blush filling his face.

Out in the hall, Vincent leaned against the door, heart racing. He wondered why he didn't knock as he always had, and he listened inside the room for any sign of her opening the door. His body tingled with hot excitement, oddly enough, and it was just his luck that Cid walked down the hall.

"Whoa! You spying on someone Vinnie?"

"Not at all…I…" his voice trailed off into a mumble and Cid laughed.

"Ah I get it. You walked in on that Lokilos chick and she had no clothes. You devil…" Cid winked, "So…did she have big ones?"

"What!" Vincent looked thoroughly embarrassed now.

"You know, big 'uns!" Cid pantomimed, "Jugs, melons, a rack, big tits!"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Vincent said quickly and walked off.

"Hey, HEY! Give me some fuckin' details! Damnit!" He kicked the door, "Stupid polite Vinnie with his damned manners…"

The next day, they all gathered outside of Nibelheim were the Highwind stood proudly, looking the same as it did two years ago. Cid stood proudly in front of it, almost shining like the sun itself and ordered everyone on. Standing over the controls, Cid could feel the vibration of his beloved ship under him, and smiled. Lighting up a cigarette, from he powered her up and took off.

"Well guys, were do we go now?" Tifa said, standing at the head of the bridge. Cloud shrugged and jerked his head at Loki, "Ask her, not us."

"We need to go to Wutai, to pick up supplies. My house is right behind it." Loki said in a low voice. She sat on the banister on the front of the ship, sword on her back, looking very sad.

"Right, Wutai it is!" Tifa said with enthusiasm, "C'mon guys, lets all cheer up!" Cloud managed a smile, Cid paid no attention and Vincent merely looked at her. As Cid motored on, Loki went over to the dark haired man sitting in the back.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for all you've done. And…not hard feelings about last night." She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Alright.


	5. The Drug Lord of Wutai

V

The Drug Lord of Wutai

The cold of the basement was all around me, yet I still wasn't used to it. Odd, since I had been down here for who knows how long, on this slab of a operating table, just listening to my own mind tumble down to slow insanity. The door opens, closes, locks, he must be back. The wiry doctor walks over to my table, his coke bottle thick glasses shining down at me.

_"So…how are you?" Hojo's breathy voice says from above me, like a small stature god looking down at his creation. I say nothing, I have no words for him._

_"Silent as always, Mr. Valentine, well you won't be for long." He tightens my straps, and goes over to another table. I brace myself, not matter what, I will not scream. He picks up a scalpel, it's blade gleams in the muggy light._

_I will not scream…I will not scream…_

Hojo walks over and put his right hand on my face, forefingers parted over my left eye.

_Oh God…I will NOT scream…I will NOT scream…_

"Lets see…I've always wanted to improve your eyesight." he murmurs. I suppress a whimper. Hojo makes an incision.

The pain! My teeth clamp down and threaten to break each other, my eyes water, a mixture of clear fluid and blood runs down my face.

_will not….will not…_

An earsplitting scream escaped Vincent's lips as he woke from his nightmare. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he bolted up, and whacked his head on the table he had been sleeping under. Looking around with frightened eyes, he quickly remembered where he was and slowly lowered his hand.

he sound of footsteps, running barefoot down a hall. The door the meeting room, also known as Vincent's room, came open.

"Are you okay?" It was Loki, her hair frazzled and her eyes wide. Vincent slid out from beneath the table, sleeping under the table had become a substitute for his coffin, and just blinked at her. She walked over and came down to eyelevel, looking worried.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes." She noticed that he was covered in sweat and trembling. He looked vulnerable, lost and unloved and she felt some weird compassion come over her

"You okay now?"

"I'll be fine." He looked away, and she did probably the most romantic thing she had done in her entire life. She hugged him.

Vincent jerked a bit at her arms closing over him, but she was very warm and he wanted it in a strange way. Putting his human arm over her, he swallowed and was at a loss of words. Then he realized that he was shirtless, and blushed. Funny, how he went to bed with shirts on…but they were usually in some odd place in the morning. Like the refrigerator. Gingerly, he put his claw arm over her as well and sighed.

_What do I do?_

"Loki…um…" Then he noticed her slack grip and how her breathing had changed. She had fallen asleep on him! He shook her a little, but she wasn't roused and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Plus, he didn't know where her room was…

Taking her off his lap, he placed her on the floor, for once sorry he didn't sleep in a bed. Taking up his cloak, he thought twice, then put it over her.

"Yeah…so now…where the hell is my shirt?" Scratching his head, he looked up…and saw it on the fan.

_Not even gonna ask…_

Going outside the room, he now found out why the others didn't wake up. Cloud snoring, combined with Cid's was like a train. Moving quietly upstairs, he went outside. On the top of the ship, he saw it was a clear night, the moon burning bright. It was on night's like this that he'd take Lucrecia down to the lake and…

He smacked himself.

"Great. I'm still in love with Lucrecia and here her daughter is falling all over me!" Feeling a pang of guilt, he looked over the side. Ironic, he was over the lake where he had met Lucrecia and received the Death Penalty, his cherished gun. If he let Chaos take over he could fly over and see her, but no, he had left that part of his life for too long. She probably hated him.

"The world mocks me tonight…" And he'd be damned if he didn't feel something for Lokilos.

**The next morning…**

Vincent yawned as he sat at the makeshift breakfast table slash the meeting room slash his bedroom. He hadn't slept the rest of the night, and Tifa came in looking as tired as he felt.

"Hey Vince…" She mumbled and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sitting next to him, she ran a hand through her long hair, trying to tame the masses of knots. Vincent yawned again, and nodded to her.

"What kept you up?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Cloud's snoring…" she shook her head, "And Cid talks in his sleep…well, more like curses."

"Ah."

"What about you?" he debated telling her about the dream and the events that occurred after it, but he merely said, "Same thing."

Cid walked in, whistling "Straight Up and Fly Right", and smiled at them. "Cid's…happy?" Tifa and Vincent exchanged glances then looked back at the blond man, who was busy pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"Saw a certain someone in the shower…heheheheh." He winked at Vincent and left the room.

"What? Hey!" Tifa chased after him, a little miffed. Vincent looked down at his tea, as Cloud walked in, muttering something about Cindy. "Luscious…stupid Cid and his damn…full hips…" he looked over at the dark haired man and shook his head, "I was THIS close to getting some." He sat next to Vincent, drinking milk from the carton.

"You ever gotten any Vince?"

"What?"

"You know…gotten it on…" Cloud winked, and Vincent just blinked at him.

"Aw…guess were just a couple of virgins.." he slung his arm over Vincent's shoulder, leaving Vincent looking bewildered.

"WUTAI HO!" Cid called out from the bridge. Cloud got up and ran to see them land. Vincent drank more of his tea.

The little town buzzed with excitement. There were plenty more tourists then before and business was booming everywhere. The Highwind landed just outside and as everyone walked in they were greeted by salesmen of all kinds.

"Free lunch at Kinka's diner if you spend 50 Gil at my store!"

"This potion is guaranteed to make you grow hair on your-"

"Once in a lifetime offer! This rare penguin is a genuine Ancient!"

"Child for sale!"

"Oh that's just wrong…" Tifa said, looking at the crying red head on the corner and the older pock marked brother desperately trying to sell her. Cloud didn't even look up as he collected tickets and trinkets from everyone.

"I didn't remember it being this busy…" Loki said quietly, following the others into a bar. Inside, it was a little less noisy and they sighed with relief. Cid went to the bar and ordered a round tea in a loud voice, while the other grabbed a table. It was then that a familiar voice was heard over the din.

"Give me my money damnit!"

"No refunds girly, sorry." The red head lit up a cigarette and tossed back his hair, "It's not my fault if you didn't get the kick you needed."

"It wasn't for me nimrod, I sell this shit for a living!" The black haired ninja looking girl pointed at the man, "You fraud!"

"Hey hey! You watch your-" the man looked over at Cloud's spiky head and gaped. His lit cig fell onto the floor and he looked bewildered.

"Not fucking possible." The man in blue went over and poked Cloud in the shoulder, "You! What are YOU doing in Wutai?"

"RENO?"

"In the flesh, spiky boy." Reno sneered, and lit up another with his silver lighter, "Folks around here call me 'Sir'."

"Fucktard is more like it!" The girl stormed over, "This guy sold me some bad Materia!"

"Yuffie?" Tifa exclaimed and Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"No duh."

"This whelp stole 500 Gil from me!" Reno's attention was back on Yuffie and he drew a gun from its hip holster. Yuffie put a hand on her shiruken and glared.

"Knock it off you two!" Loki got in the middle, which shocked everyone even more.

"You know them?" Vincent said calmly and Loki sighed heavily.

"Hello? Followed you guys? Plus they both live here, how can I not know them?"

"Let me at 'em Loki!" the ninja screamed and struggled to get around Loki.

"Oh come at me you little w-"

"SHUDDAP!" Cid yelled, breaking his white teacup in anger.

"Lets talk about this okay?" Tifa said, looking at everyone. She really didn't feel like a fight today.

At Yuffie's pagoda, Loki explained everything while Cloud eyed Reno carefully. Reno stuck his tongue out at him, and Vincent had to restrain Cloud from striking.

"So that's what you're doin' back." Yuffie scratched at her head, "Alright, forget Reno, I'm comin' too!"

"Hey wha? Forget me? The hell you will, I'm follwin' you till you pay me back that Gil!"

"No way!" Cloud yelled, and Vincent struggled against him.

"Calm down damnit!"

"No way Vince! I'm not letting him come!"

"I don't like it too well either, but he could help!"

"I'm with Cloud, I don't trust 'em." Cid eyes were narrow and he glared at Reno.

"Well, I agree with Vince, he could help. Even if he IS a part of ShinRA." Tifa said, although the word 'ShinRA' was full of anger.

"Look, ShinRA's done. I hate those pricks! Royally screwed me over is what. 'Sides it's not like I wanna do this shit either."

"Look, anything he does, I'll take responsibility ten fold." Loki spoke up, and everyone looked at her.

"Do you know what your getting yourself into?" Tifa asked and Cloud nodded, "Yeah, Reno's a real prick."

"Looks who's talkin' spiky…"

"So…he insults me, I get to hit you?" Loki merely looked at him, and Cloud broke away from Vincent, and swung at Loki. Vincent quickly caught his arm with his metal hand, drawing ruby droplets from the grip of it.

"Don't. Hurt. Her."

Cloud looked at him, the man's red eyes filling with anger. "Vincent…let him go. I don't want Loki hurt either…but c'mon you guys we can't fight like this." Tifa put a hand on Vincent's own, and he let Cloud go.

"I apologize Cloud." He said in a low voice and left abruptly. Reno looked frightened, and for once Cloud shared the same sentiments.

Outside, Vincent looked up at the sky and sighed. He wasn't the type to get angry easily, but he felt protective of his lover's daughter. A sliding door opened and closed, and a soft voice was heard.

"You didn't have to do that."

"He would have hit you."

"It's alright…Reno and I…we have a history."

"It's not alright! Its nothing to get hit over!" He looked at her with anger, but she didn't flinch. She still looked calm as ever, a type of sadness was present in her eyes. Surprisingly, she took his claw hand, and wiped off the blood. Licking it off her fingers, her yellow eye glowed.

"Thank you…for last night. You aren't the only one with nightmares…" Vincent felt his anger ebb and he looked down. Looking up again, she was gone.


	6. The Truth Unveiled

VI

Confrontation: The Truth Unveiled

They walked down the long path towards Loki's so called house. The sky looked gray and thundered above them, making Tifa look up with worry.

"How far off are we exactly?"

"Oh…bout a half hour or so I suppose."

"A half hour! It's gonna friggin RAIN on us….my hair…" Reno whimpered back into silence and rubbed his arms hard, "Stupid wind…stupid…fuck wind."

"Shut up goddamit!" Cid yelled, his eyes bugging out of his head. A vein in his forehead was throbbing due to stress and the cold weather and Reno looked a bit sickened by it. The skies cracked again, and Yuffie spoke up.

"Say uh…we should all sing."

"What now?" Cloud asked, pulling his denim jacket tighter over himself.

"Sing! You know, be happy and such!"

"Uh…you go ahead Yuffie…" Tifa said, gripping onto the rock wall with one gloved hand. She didn't trust the ledge. Cid laughed, "Yeah Yuffie, Vinnie will sing with ya."

"I will, wait, what?" Vincent said from the back of the line.

"Yeah, c'mon Vinnie, I've heard you before in the shower."

"…You have no proof Cid."

"Do I? Maybe a certain someone has a certain tape in a certain bathroom in a certain house."

"Why…would you have a tape recorder in the bathroom? Wait, I don't want to know." Cid snickered, "I have ways of making you talk Vinnie!" he pointed dramatically at Vincent, who looked unimpressed. Yuffie, who had lost all interest in singing after hearing about the certain tape, laughed.

"Cid, I wanna see it! Let me see it!"

"It'll cost ya."

"How much?"

"26.50." Cid lit up a cigarette, and puffed on it thoughtfully.

"Hell no! I'll just take it."

"Make one move and you go off the cliff."

"I vote for that." Reno said, from in front of Cloud.

"I'll take you with me!" Yuffie yelled up at him.

"From all the way down there? Na uh, I don't think so." he said in a sing song voice. "That's it Turk! C'mere!" she ran her way past Cid, knocked Tifa into the side and pushed past Cloud, sending him almost over the side.

"Cloud!" Tifa lunged for him, and sent Yuffie over the rocky edge.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Yuffie screamed, then stopped because she was floating, "What the- I CAN FLY?"

Cloud looked over at Loki. She hand her hand out in Yuffie's direction, and her yellow eye was glowing. Her lips moved silently, then it dawned on him. "You're making her float!" he gaped as she sat Yuffie the ground. Vincent looked at her with interest, he had wondered when she was going to show this.

"Yes…" Loki lowered her hand, and rubbed her head.

"What materia is that?" Tifa asked, while Yuffie jabbered on behind her about how she flew.

"It isn't, it-" she would have said more, when the sky split in two. Rain poured down on them like a flood, and they began to run up the now muddy mountain.

"Loki!" Cloud yelled over the pounding water, "Make us float to the top!"

"Are you insane! If I drop us we all die!"

"We're going to slide off the mountain!" Vincent yelled, his long hair plastered to the sides of his face. He wiped it back, "We need to get moving!" They kept running, slipping but regaining balance, until the reached the top of the mountain. By then it was raining faster, the drops now felt like freezing needles. Everyone was shivering and wished they were inside a warm house.

"W-where to f-from here?" Cloud asked, his teeth chattering.

"J-just a little further." Loki wiped the silvery hair out of her face, and walked on. Soon, in the distance, they saw a little shack.

"That's it? THAT'S what were going to! Shit man…" Reno spat into the mud and trudged forward.

"Loki…really, is that you're house?" Vincent asked softly, coming up next to her. She smiled at him, "It's beneath it." he nodded, almost feeling bad for her. To do all this and still be so nice to everybody.

Entering the house, the roof provided no protection whatsoever. Loki leaned down and opened the hidden door.

"Bikuri? You down there?"

"Lokilos? You're back!" He rushed up the stairs to see all of them standing in the rain.

"Oh! Come in hurry, before you all catch cold!" he hurried back down, and Cid smirked.

"Who's this fruit?"

Loki smacked him, "He's my friend! And he's saving your ass from freezing." Reno laughed as well, and Tifa punched him.

"Be grateful!"

"Yes ma'am…"

Inside the house, there was a fire crackling in the hearth, and everyone shed their wet outer clothing. Bikuri took all of there things and laid them out in front of the fire.

"Loki can I use your shower?"

"Loki do you have anything to eat?"

"Will this place really fit all of us?"

"Loki can I use your bed?

"Please, please, do what you wish." Loki blushed and felt overwhelmed. Sitting down the couch, Bikuri handed her a cup of hot tea.

"So, how did it go?"

"We got as many as we could…" she looked down sadly, afraid to ask the next question, "How is he?"

"Well…he's been asking for you. I'm afraid the fever is getting worse, but the coughing has subsided for now." Bikuri's violet eyes, that usually sparkled with life now looked sad. His white blond hair looked limp, and he sighed.

"We need to talk realistically here Loki…he doesn't have much time left."

"How long do you think?" Bikuri looked down, "A month, tops. If were lucky, two. Worst case scenario…3 weeks." Loki gulped down her tea and shook. Bikuri put an arm around her, "You'll find it, don't worry! Please don't cry…" Cid walked back into the room, after making some of his infamous tea. He was holding a bottle of brandy, Loki grabbed it from him.

"Hey that's- whoa…" she began to chug it and he grinned, "Damn, lady can drink like a dude! What am I sayin, that's my best stuff!" He grabbed it back and she glared at him, "I wasn't DONE." Cid rolled his eyes, and yelled, "Oh LOVER boy, Vinnie!"

"Vinnie was one thing, but lover boy? Please Cid, I didn't know you-" Vincent came out of the kitchen, and Cid yanked his thumb at Loki, who sat on the couch crying.

"Do your stuff Vinnie."

"What stuff would that be?" Cid winked and sauntered away, laughing. Vincent walked over to the couch, and looked helplessly at Bikuri, who was trying to comfort her.

"Just…I don't know…" the violet eyed boy said softly. Vincent sat next to her, and rubbed her head with his human hand, "It's okay…" In a flash of fury, she brushed both of them off and ran into her brothers room.

"Did…I do something wrong?"

"No…we should just leave her alone."

"God Vinnie, if you're bad at foreplay, you must suck in bed…"

"Foreplay! That's your idea of FOREPLAY!" Vincent ran after him, as Cid waved a tape in the air.

In the dark room that was Sephiroth's, he woke to find his sister sobbing into him. Silently, he sat up and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her arm gently, until she fell asleep. Slowly the door opened and Tifa looked in. She gasped, "Sephiroth!"

_He looks so different…_

His skin was pale, too pale to be healthy and a red blush was on his cheeks from the persistant fever. His eyes looked tired, all the malice that was there before was not there now.

"Hello Tifa…come in if you want to…" She did, on edge, "So it is true…everything Loki said."

"Yes…" she noticed that his breathing was rather labored, and she found herself feeling bad for him.

"So…um…h-how are you?"

"If there is something to ask me, just say it." He gave small smile.

"Okay then. Why? Why did you do it?" Sephiroth sighed, "Before I tell you, have everyone come in here, so I don't have to explain this again."

When everyone was settled, he looked around the room and began. "Like you're heard before I'm sure, I was being controlled by the Jenova virus. I was in control about 10 percent of the time." Cloud couldn't stand it.

"Bullshit! You did all this in cold blood on your own accord!"

"If that was true, then why am I not attacking you now?"

"You know you'd lose." Cloud grinned, and his eyes sparkled.

"That never stopped me before. Why is this time different?" Cloud couldn't find any words to say and deflated.

"What virus? There was no virus." Reno said flatly.

"How would you know? Tell me Turk, have you ever had pure Jenova cells injected into your bloodstream? Have you ever had voices demand that you do things?" Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin.

"I heard voices but I didn't BURN DOWN INNOCENT HOMES!" Cloud shouted and Loki jerked out of her sleep.

"What's going on brother?" Sephiroth smiled at her, "Just a debate, go back to sleep." She shook her head, "Cloud…please stop yelling. It'll get us no where."

"You act like he's done nothing wrong! He's done everything wrong!" Tears sparkled in his green eyes, "He killed Areis…"

"You think I liked it? You think I like having NO CONTROL OVER MY OWN BODY! I watched as my own hands became staind with blood! If I could've done anything I would have! I-" he broke off into a series of harsh coughs and Loki glared at Cloud.

"You STILL take his side?"

"You don't know what you speak of!" Loki jumped off the bed and stared at him defiantly.

"We'll see who doesn't know what, on the battle field!"

"Fine by me." Cloud walked out, followed by Loki.

"Should I stop them?" Tifa looked around the room for an answer.

"I'll stop them…from killing each other." Vincent ran out of the room. Cid left as well, muttering about getting more tea.

"Tifa…I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for everything that has happened." Sephiroth said, his head hanging low.

"I understand…maybe one day, I'll forgive you. But…don't die on us, alright?"

"You actually care?"

"If you died, you wouldn't have a chance to make things right now would you?"

"I guess not. Thanks…Tifa." She left the room, and closed the door. Reno grabbed her by the arm, "You don't think he's contagious do you?"


End file.
